Servant Of Pervert
by Margetts
Summary: Len Kagamine, si anak konglomerat memohon kepada Rin Kagamina, si 'pentolan sekolahan' agar menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Maukah Rin menerima tawaran itu? Len yang mesum, Rin yang kasar, dan Kaito yang Indigo, menjadi satu dalam fic ini*?*. Review?
1. Be my Servant?

A/N  
>Pagiii~ kembali lagi dengan Shinjuku Risa disini. Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat fic bertema 'maid dan majikan' seperti ini. Saya sudah membuat versi yang seperti ini di Pandora Hearts, tapi plotnya berbeda jauh. Disini ada OC, namanya Yuuji. Yuuji itu supir tua 50 tahun, dan akan di chap ini hanya muncul di satu-dua paragraf.<p>

Ini fic terakhir yang akan saya buat tahun ini. Karena apa? SAYA AKAN HIATUS PANJANG! UYEEEE~ (?)  
>Tahun ini Shinju naik ke kelas 9. Dan tahu sendiri, kan..ada teror menanti di tahun 2012=UJIAN NEGARA<p>

Fic ini Shinju persembahkan untuk rekan-rekan sesama author Vocaloid, diantaranya Hana Arny, Aichii-chan, Makenai Yuuki, Nia Kagamine, Khiiki, Rina Aria, Zaito Kurozaki, Nacchan Sakura, dan author-author Voca lainnya yang belum disebutkan karena saya lupa namanya (MAAF!)

Doakan semoga fic kali ini berhasil di-complete-kan. Soalnya saya belum pernah menyelesaikan satupun multichap hahahaha *SHOT

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS**

**Will be a Servant Of Pervert?**

Vocaloid is owned by Crypton Future Media Inc.

.

.

.

BRUUUUMM!

Limousine hitam bernomor pelat 'KAGAMINE02' melaju kencang diatas karpet aspal hitam, menyalip mobil-mobil lainnya yang ikut melaju diatas jalan raya. Semua yang melihat pelat Limousine ini pasti akan tahu, bahwa didalam Limousine ini terdapat calon pewaris utama perusahaan buah pisang terbesar di dunia, Kagamine _Inc_.

'KAGAMINE02' sendiri mempunyai sebuah arti, yaitu penerus perusahaan Kagamine _Inc_. yang kedua.

.

Nah, mari kita tengok kedalam Limousine super mewah ini.

Limousine ini dikendarai oleh seorang supir paruh baya berumur 50 tahun yang bernama 'Yuuji'. Penghuni Kagamine Mansion biasa memanggil beliau dengan sebutan 'Pak Yuuji'.

Lalu, dibelakangnya duduk tokoh utama kita, sekaligus calon pewaris utama perusahaan Kagamine _Inc_.,Len Kagamine. Dan kebetulan, saat ini sang pewaris sedang membaca majalah playboy langganannya yang berjudul 'LEMONADE'.

Sedikit tentang Len, ia adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan direktur utama dan bendahara Kagamine _Inc._ yang produk buah pisangnya selalu laris di pasaran dunia.  
>Masa kecil dan masa sekarang Len memang tak terlalu bahagia, dikarenakan orangtua Len yang disibukkan dengan tugasnya sehingga jarang menengok anak tunggalnya sendiri.<p>

.

Karena tumbuh sebagai anak tunggal yang hidup tanpa kasih sayang orangtuanya, Len menjadi anak yang 'nakal' ditengah-tengah kalangan konglomerat. Namun dibalik itu semua, Len sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang penuh ambisi dan penyayang, terutama kepada orang-orang yang dianggapnya berharga.

Dan disebelah Len duduk pemuda berambut biru tua yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri, sekaligus satu-satunya anak angkat keluarga Kagamine, Kagamine Kaito. Kaito hanya lebih tua 2 bulan dengan Len, namun _inner_-nya jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang Len.

Kaito adalah anak indigo. Ia bisa membaca segala tentang orang yang bertatapan mata dengannya. Mulai dari namanya, masa lalunya, pikirannya, bakatnya, masa depannya, bahkan kapan seseorang itu mati pun Kaito bisa membacanya.

Oleh karena itu, bagi orang-orang yang berotak mesum, lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kaito kalau tidak mau pikiran kotor kalian terbaca olehnya.

Kemampuan yang Kaito miliki memang jarang dan tak biasa. Jika pihak luar mengetahui soal ini, bisa dipastikan mereka akan mengeksploitasi kemampuan Kaito habis-habisan, dan keluarga Kagamine tak ingin seorangpun anggota keluarganya menjadi bahan eksploitasi. Oleh karena itu, pihak keluarga Kagamine merahasiakan soal kemampuan Kaito baik-baik, agar pihak luar tak mengetahuinya.

"Tuan muda, sudah saatnya anda mencari pelayan pribadi yang baru. Nona Haku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi anda." ujar Pak Yuji yang sudah berbaik hati untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namun sayangnya, yang diajak bicara malah sibuk dengan majalah playboy-nya.

.

BATS!

.

Tak ada angin maupun hujan, Kaito mengambil paksa majalah playboy yang sedang dibaca Len. Membaca majalah playboy ketika orang tua sedang mengajak bicara, bukan perilaku yang baik, 'kan? Dan tugas Kaito adalah sebagai kakak adalah mengarahkan Len ke jalan yang benar. Oleh karena itu, pengambilan paksa majalah playboy barusan bukanlah tindakan yang salah.

"Len, setidaknya kau dengarkan kata-kata pak Yuuji!"

Len yang jengkel karena majalah playboy kesayangannya diambil paksa Kaito, hanya bisa melengos kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, tanda siap untuk diomeli lebih lanjut oleh kakak angkatnya yang sama sekali tak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Setidaknya kau harus memiliki standar untuk pelayan pribadi yang baru." Lanjut Kaito.  
>"Pelayan baruku harus cantik, pandai, pintar memasak, multitalenta, baik hati dan tidak sombong, dan yang terpenting adalah ia wanita. Tubuh yang seksi mungkin boleh ditambahkan juga sebagai kriteria." jawab Len apa adanya, tanpa raut antusias sedikitpun diwajahnya.<p>

"Hei, Kaito! Kau jangan berlagak bodoh! Cepat katakan kepadaku, kapan aku akan menemukan pelayan seperti itu?" Tanya Len iseng, siapa tahu ia akan mendapatkan piring cantik.

**Ralat**, ini bukan iseng-iseng berhadiah.

"Hei, Kaito! Kau jangan berlagak bodoh! Cepat katakan kepadaku, kapan aku akan menemukan pelayan seperti itu?" Tanya Len iseng. Siapa tahu Kaito yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca masa depan akan menjawab '5 menit lagi kau akan menemukannya'. Betapa senangnya Len jika ia akan benar-benar mendapatkan pelayan wanita serba bisa dalam waktu lima menit kedepan.

"**TIDAK-AKAN-PERNAH.**" jawab Kaito dengan tekanan di setiap kata, lalu mengembalikan majalah playboy laknat yang sempat disitanya kepada Len.

Len tahu, mana mungkin ia mendapatkan pelayan serba sempurna macam itu? Ah, itu hanyalah mimpi yang bodoh.

..Tapi, namanya juga mimpi.  
>..suatu saat bisa terkabulkan, 'kan?<p>

* * *

><p>Musim semi. Musim ini memang sangat indah. Kehadirannya diiringi kuncup bunga yang masih mengatup, kehangatan yang samar, senyum sumringah dari semua orang, dan melodi kicauan burung yang memanjakan gendang telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya, termasuk tokoh utama kita di serial kali ini, Rin Kagamine.<p>

Rin melirik jam tangan Casio-nya sepintas. Ah, masih jam tujuh. Masih terlalu awal baginya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jalan-jalan masih sepi, hanya ada satu-dua ibu rumah tangga yang berlalu lalang dengan membawa kantung belanjanya.

Dari pada duduk _madesu_ di kelas sambil menunggu bel sekolah berdering, Rin memutuskan untuk pergi ke padang rumput yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri. Sebenarnya bukan padang rumput, namun sebuah kuil tua yang mempunyai halaman rumput luas.

Menurut isu warga setempat, kuil tua ini berhantu. Oleh karena itu, tak ada seorangpun yang berani memasuki area kuil ini. Namun, Rin tak memperdulikan isu itu. Yang ia lihat adalah pemandangannya, bukan isu-nya.

Ia memasuki pagar kayu yang membatasi antara jalanan dan area kuil. Rin berlari diantara rimbunnya padang rumput, menikmati semilir angin musim semi. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah padang rumput, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

HATCHII!

Oh..terjadi sedikit kesalahan teknis pada sistem pernafasan Rin. Tak sengaja hidungnya menghirup serbuk bunga cherry blossom yang baru mekar belakangan ini.

Memang, di awal musim semi, serbuk cherry blossom tengah berterbangan diudara bebas, seiring dengan pertumbuhan bunga-bunga cherry blossom yang menjadi 'pabrik' dari serbuk-serbuk ini. Setidaknya, harus membawa sapu tangan atau tisu untuk menutupi hidung kalau tidak mau 'digelitik' oleh serbuk cherry blossom.

Rin menggosok hidungnya sesaat, agar rasa gatal yang menghinggapi hidungnya lekas hilang. Setelah dirasa rasa gatal yang menghinggapi kulit hidungnya hilang, Rin kembali ke 'posisi semula'. Tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar, mata yang dikatupkan, dan paru-paru yang menghirup udara.

Hmmmmmmhhh...(Suara Rin yang sedang menghirup udara)

Ya. Sejauh ini, ia bisa menikmati udara musim semi dengan tenang..tanpa gangguan sama sekali. Benarkah?

CUIT! CUIT!  
>CPROOOOTT!<p>

"HYAAAA—!" Rin berteriak nyaring ketika cairan putih kental jatuh tepat di punggung tangannya. Cairan putih kental itu berasal dari langit. Mungkinkah cairan itu air liur sang bidadari yang sedang tertidur?

Bukan. Setelah di-zoom(?), maksudnya ditelusuri lebih jelas, ternyata cairan putih itu adalah kotoran burung. Ah..menjijikkan sekali.

Rin memandangi cairan putih yang menetes dari punggung tangannya. Perutnya bertambah mual ketika melihat setetes cairan putih itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Rin celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap tak ada seorangpun yang melihat kejadian bodoh ini. Namun yang paling penting sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya agar kotoran itu menghilang seketika tanpa menyisakan bekas, warna dan bau.

AIR! Inilah jalan keluarnya!

Namun percuma. Tak ada sumber air disini. Dan daun yang sebenarnya bisa dijadikan untuk alternatif pembersihan baru muncul pucuknya saja. Lebih gawatnya lagi, sapu tangan maupun tissue tak dibawanya. Mana mungkin Rin membersihkan kotoran itu dengan AIR liurnya sendiri?

Rin memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari tempat terdekat dimana ia bisa menemukan benda cair yang bening itu.

Kamar mandi.

Ya, dimana ada kamar mandi, pasti ada air, kan? Sudah kodrat bagi air untuk berada disana.  
>Sayangnya, disekitar lahan ini tidak ada perumahan atau toilet umum.<p>

Ya, pertanyaan kedua adalah, dimanakah tempat dimana Rin bisa menemukan toilet?  
>Rin memutar otak untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan tanpa harus menunggu lama, otak encer Rin sudah menemukan jawabannya.<p>

Sekolah.

Ya, dimana ada sekolah, pasti ada kamar mandi, kan? Sudah kodrat bagi kamar mandi untuk berada disana.  
>Sayangnya, Rin harus berlari menuju sekolahnya jika ingin kotoran itu lebih cepat menghilang.<p>

Berlari bukanlah masalah untuk Rin. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, gadis ini mengambil langkah seribu menuju sekolahnya, tak lupa Rin menutupi punggung tangannya yang terkena kotoran burung dengan telapak tangan agar tak seorangpun melihat punggung tangannya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak suci a.k.a kotor.

* * *

><p>SRAAAASSHH—!<p>

"Aah.." Rin mendesah pelan menikmati derasnya kucuran air kran yang mengalir di kedua tangannya. Kini tangannya sudah 'suci' kembali. Beruntung Rin karena sekolah masih sepi, sehingga tak perlu terburu-buru untuk mencuci tangannya.

Suatu kebetulan Rin tidak sendirian di toilet wanita kali ini. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara beberapa siswi yang sedang asyik bergosip di dalam bilik toilet.  
>"Hei, kudengar anak pemilik perusahaan Kagamine sudah kembali dari studinya di Amerika, ya?"<br>"Iya. Katanya ia sangat tampan, lho. Kabarnya ia akan mulai bersekolah hari ini."  
>"BENARKAH? Suuugoooooii~!"<p>

'Ck..masalah seperti itu saja diributkan. Dasar wanita..' batin Rin dalam hati.

KRIIIT!

Kedua siswi itu keluar dari bilik toilet secara bersamaan, meskipun bilik yang mereka masuki berbeda. "Eeh..itu—" ujar salah seorang siswi ketika melihat Rin yang sedang sibuk membersihkan tangannya di wastafel. Lutut mereka bergetar, melihat sosok Rin yang manis berada tepat didepan mereka.

Rin yang merasa disebut 'itu' menoleh ke arah dua siswi itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, namun—

"KYAAAA—!"  
>Mereka malah berteriak ketakutan dan pergi..<p>

Rin hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Yah..hal yang seperti ini sudah biasa. Siswi yang melihatnya, pasti akan berteriak ketakutan dan lari, atau jika terpaksa harus bercakap-cakap, lawan bicaranya tak mau menatap mata Rin.

Hei, apakah Rin semenakutkan itu?

Ya. Rin memang menakutkan. Dan ia menyadari itu.

Didalam sekolah, Rin adalah siswa yang suka menghukum orang yang melanggar peraturan, dengan cara fisik, tentunya. Ia tahu cara ini salah. Namun, kalau tak ditegasi secara fisik, maka kedisiplinan tak akan terbentuk. Meskipun sebenarnya ada cara lain untuk menegakkan kedisiplinan tanpa menggunakan fisik, namun..Rin bukan tipe yang bisa menegakkan kedisiplinan dengan cara preventif.

Rin keluar toilet dengan langkah lesu, selesu wajahnya.

_HAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!_

Suara tawa menggelegar sekumpulan laki-laki menggema dengan keras di sepanjang lorong menuju toilet. Rin mengerenyitkan dahinya. Selama tiga tahun bersekolah disini, ia tak pernah mendengar satupun siswa laki-laki yang tertawa seliar ini.

Namun, Rin hanya cuek dan terpaksa melewati lorong itu agar ia bisa menuju kelasnya.

Setelah lebih dekat, ternyata sekumpulan siswa ini tak hanya tertawa dengan liar, mereka juga merokok. Ini sudah masuk pelanggaran terhadap tata tertib sekolah.  
>Pada awalnya Rin memang ingin menghajar mereka, namun kali ini ia mencoba untuk tidak menghukum mereka secara fisik. Sesekali, biarlah pihak sekolah yang memberi sanksi kepada mereka.<p>

"Hei, hei, kau pentolan SMA ini, ya?"

Mata Rin terbelalak. Salah seorang dari kumpulan murid yang melanggar aturan itu menyebutnya 'Pentolan'. Benar-benar sebutan yang tidak pantas ditujukan untuk Rin.  
>"Huh? Pentolan? Jangan bercanda. Tak ada istilah seperti itu disekolah kami. Kau pasti salah orang." Elak Rin.<p>

Rin menatap tajam pada mereka berempat. Seragam yang mereka pakai memang seragam Crypton School, namun pemakaian dasi mereka salah. Dasi sekolah Crypton School memang bersimpul tidak biasa dan berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya. Dan hanya siswa Crypton School yang mengetahui tekhnik membuat simpul dasi seperti itu. Rin mulai curiga dengan keempat siswa ini.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kami dari SMA Hotaru sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk bertemu dengannya."

'Mereka penyusup!' Benar dugaan Rin. Keempat laki-laki mencurigakan ini rupanya bukanlah anggota murid Crypton School. Mereka berasal dari SMA Hotaru, sekolah menengah atas dengan standar menengah kebawah. Bagaimana mungkin murid-murid ini dapat memasuki dengan leluasa area Crypton school yang djaga sangat ketat?

"Ah, tapi kau manis juga, ya. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar, gadis manis?"  
>Dengan lancang, tangan kiri seorang siswa menyolek dagu Rin, seolah-olah Rin adalah wanita murahan yang mudah digoda kaum adam.<p>

DUUUAGH!

Ya. Rin menendang dengan kekuatan penuh kemaluan siswa nakal yang berani-beraninya memegang dagu Rin, yang secara tak sengaja berarti mengajak untuk berbuat hal-hal yang berbau 'seks'.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" teriak Rin. Ini pelecehan, pikirnya. Dan siapapun yang melecehkannya berhak mendapatkan hukuman fisik darinya.  
>"Ternyata benar. Dialah orang yang kita cari!" ucap ketiga temannya yang sedang beruntung –tidak dihajar Rin— secara bersamaan. Yang dianiaya meringis kesakitan, lalu mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil bangkit seluruhnya tiba-tiba—<p>

PLAAAK!

Serangan gelombang kedua, tamparan. Ya, tamparan seperti itu memang pantas untuk laki-laki nakal nan mesum. "A-ampuun..!" erang sang korban sambil mengusap-usap bercak merah berbentuk tangan yang tercetak di pipi kanannya. Sayangnya, saat ini kata 'ampun' tak bisa menembus kedua telinga Rin yang sedang _devil in mode_.

BUUUGHH!

Rin memukul dari bawah dagu sang korban, dan rupanya berhasil membuat darah mengucur perlahan dari salah satu lubang hidung korban. Sungguh ironis. "KAU DAN KETIGA TEMANMU HANYA PENYUSUP, KAN?" bentak Rin, tak lupa dengan adegan tarik-menarik kerah. Ketiga temannya yang tak tahan melihat kejadian ini pun berlari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan Rin dan temannya di lorong.

"Ka-kami hanya—"

.

PROK..PROK..PROK..

Rin hendak melancarkan serangan keempat, namun gema suara sebuah tepukan tangan yang menyambangi gendang telinga Rin menghentikan aksinya sesaat. Ia arahkan irisnya ke asal suara, tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Wah..wah..perkelahian yang SANGAT menarik."

Pemuda berpostur tubuh rata-rata, rambut pirang yang diikat seperti ekor kambing, sepasang iris azure yang terbingkai dalam kelopak matanya, dan wajah yang berukir senyum sinis kini memenuhi ruang penglihatan Rin. Ia melihat dasi yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Dasi dengan jahitan berbentuk bintang emas yang jumlahnya hanya satu buah. Menandakan bahwa pemuda itu masih kelas 1 SMA.

"Ada apa? Mengapa diam? Lanjutkan perkelahiannya! Aku belum puas!" perintahnya. Lagi-lagi, senyum sinis yang menyebalkan menyertai ucapan sang pemuda tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh. Pertengkaran seperti ini bukan untuk ditonton, Len. Dan bersikaplah sedikit lebih sopan didepan kakak kelasmu sendiri." Ujar pemuda berambut biru yang berjalan menyertai si pirang. Pemuda yang satu ini kelihatannya jauh lebih sopan ketimbang temannya, si pirang Len.

Pemuda pemilik senyum sinis itu hanya mengiyakan perkataan temannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Rin, dengan senyum sinis yang belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Aah..jarang sekali ada wanita pemberani sepertimu. Aku kagum." Ujarnya sambil menatap tubuh Rin dari atas kebawah layaknya seorang pemahat yang menatap patung hasil karyanya. Rin yang merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu melangkah sedikit untuk menjauh.

"Ya. Wanita pemberani sepertimu cocok untuk menjadi Bodyguard pribadi, lho.." sahut teman si pirang sambil tersenyum jahil.

'Si-sialan..ternyata dia sama menyebalkannya dengan si pirang itu.' batin Rin. Oh Kaito, image-mu dimata Rin sudah memburuk sekarang.

"KATA-KATA YANG BAGUS, KAITO! Hei kau, maukah kau menjadi bodyguard pribadiku?"

Hah? Bodyguard?  
>Ya. Bodyguard. 9 huruf itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulut si pirang. 9 huruf yang berarti seseorang dengan otot yang besar, memakai T-shirt hitam sempit plus kacamata hitam. Dan seseorang yang mengekori tuannya kemana saja.<p>

Apakah Rin cocok dengan penampilan seperti itu?

"TIDAK." jawab Rin lantang. Penawaran yang sungguh bodoh dan pantas untuk ditolak. Mana ada gadis yang mau mengambil pekerjaan kasar macam itu?

"Ayolaaaah..kau sangat kuat, nona. Dibalik tubuhmu yang indah itu, tersembunyi sosok Wonderwoman yang kuat!" Rayu Len dengan wajah '_neko'_-nya.

Jika kini Len sedang sibuk merayu dengan _neko face_, Kaito kini sedang sibuk menatap dalam-dalam sepasang iris biru Rin. Sesaat, Rin dan Kaito saling bertatapan, namun belum sampai tiga detik mereka bertatapan, Rin sudah membuang muka. Semua bisa menebak apa yang sedang Kaito lakukan, kan?

Kaito menepuk bahu sahabatnya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Len.  
>"Len, jangan kau jadikan ia bodyguardmu. Kuberitahu, ya. Kau tak akan pernah menyesal mengangkat gadis ini untuk menjadi pelayan pribadimu. Aku sudah 'membaca' semua tentangnya." Bisik Kaito.<p>

Oh, pantas saja Kaito menatap kedua mata Rin. Rupanya, ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang seluk beluk si nona pemberani ini.

Len mengangguk mengerti. Pintar juga temannya yang satu ini.

"Kutarik kata-kataku. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku?" tawar Len untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lagi, Rin memberi sinyal penolakan dengan mengerenyitkan dahinya, dan Len bisa menangkap sinyal penolakan itu. Namun, menyerah dan pesimis tak ada dalam kamus hidup Len. Ia yakin Rin adalah gadis yang cocok untuk menjadi pelayannya, karena Kaito pun sudah menjaminnya.

"Kau akan kubayar lima kali lipat lebih besar dari pelayan-pelayanku yang lainnya! Dan kau akan memakai seragam pelayan yang berenda dan anggun itu. Tertarik?" Rayu Len.

Rin terdiam sesaat, sementara Len yang sudah ke-geeran berteriak dalam hati 'Jawablah iya! Jawablah iya!'.

"Rendah sekali pekerjaan yang kau tawarkan, bocah." Ujar Rin yang berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Len yang gagal merayu Rin memasang wajah kecewa, namun berkas-berkas semangat untuk mendapatkan pelayan seperti Rin belum pupus dari hatinya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pelayan seperti dia. Tenanglah." hibur Kaito.

Len tersenyum dengan penuh ambisi. Ia yakin semua yang dikatakan Kaito benar, karena Kaito pasti sudah membaca hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Len.

"Kau benar. Apa yang KUINGINKAN pasti KUDAPATKAN! Bersiaplah, nona pemberani!" Seru Len dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, sementara Kaito hanya tersenyum kecut melihat perlakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Namanya Rin Kagamina, bukan 'nona pemberani'." Tukas Kaito sambil melangkah menuju kelasnya, tak lupa dengan Len yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

TBC..

Apakah yang akan Len lakukan untuk mendapat pelayan impiannya itu?  
>Mengapa Len sangat ambisius untuk menjadikan Rin sebagai pelayannya?<br>Dan apa sajakah yang Kaito 'baca' di dalam diri Rin?

TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER IN 2 WEEKS HOLIDAY!

* * *

><p>YAAAAAHHHI~ akhirnya satu chap selesai. FYI, judul fic ini akan berubah di ch3. Dan maaf banget, bagian akhir chap ini berantakan T^T<p>

Sifat pervert Len nggak begitu keliatan di chap ini? Ya memang belum. Ini baru permulaan, inti cerita 100 persen belum kelihatan.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk buat chap ini. Yah..cukup menguras waktu dan tenaga ^^

Oleh karena itu, jika reviewnya lebih dari 6 cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan XD

.

Review, minna? *_nekoface _


	2. A Girl Who Knows EVERYTHING

Hai! Shinjuku Risa disini! Maaf banget baru update fic ini. Karena tadinya, fic ini mau ku-discontinued karena gak ada ide. Tapi setelah liat jumlah reviewnya..(pingsan).

Makasih banyak bagi **Authorjelek**, manusia dari Jogja a.k.a **Yuuki-chan**, **Rin-Ruri Kagamine**,** Kuran Heroine**, **Reeiikya Alina Zokuzoku**, **CheshireGrel'Len'1297**, si manis dari Sulawesi a.k.a **Aichii-san**, si pinter gambar dari Al-Azhar bernama **Hanna-san**, **PANDA DARI KELAS SEBELAH(KeiPo Lawliet)**, dan **Khiiki-san** yang udah review fic Shinju yang satu ini. Kalau Shinju ketemu kalian satu persatu, Shinju peluk se-erat-eratnya! 8D (abaikan..)

Sip lah. Daripada makin gaje, mendingan kita mulai ceritanya!

SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS

Will Be a Servant of Pervert? Part: 2

All Vocaloid is owned by Yamaha and Crypton Future Media. Me? Oh, i just own this story O_O

One..

.

.

Two..

.

.

Three..

.

.

ACTION!

Sepuluh menit pertama dilalui Kaito dengan rasa bosan. Ia kini terduduk di bangku kelasnya, membenamkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Matanya sedikit meredup akibat efek samping dari rasa 'bosan'. Namun dibalik redupnya kelopak mata Kaito, iris _deep-blue_ itu diam-diam melirik ke arah Len yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan para siswi dikelas ini.

'Habis manis sepah dibuang..' batinnya dalam hati.

Sejak pagi, Len berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaito layaknya sepasang suami-istri yang baru menikah. Tapi, sejak Len memasuki kelas dan mulai mengenal para siswi-siswi itu, Kaito dicampakkan dan dibiarkan duduk bosan begitu saja sambil menonton _haha-hihi_ antara Len dan para siswi-siswi itu.

Yah, tapi bukan berarti Kaito cemburu. Lagipula ini bukan fic sho-ai.

Karena dirasa tidak ada yang harus dilakukannya dikelas selain melamun, Kaito memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keluar kelas. Untuk sekedar menghirup udara musim semi, ataupun berkeliling sekolah agar ia lebih mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>~At Basic Corridor~<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Minggir!<strong> Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang kujinjing di tanganku, hah?" Teriak Rin dibalik tumpukan buku yang menghalangi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Kakinya berjalan dengan cepat, menginjak-injak petak lantai yang memang sudah di takdirkan untuk diinjak-injak.

Serentak, seluruh siswa yang sedang berlalu-lalang di koridor menepi ke dinding, memberi jalan lewat kepada Rin. Dan suatu kebetulan Kaito yang juga tengah berada di koridor tersebut, tidak sadar dan tidak tahu kalau di depannya terdapat _lady tsundere_ yang sedang tertatih-tatih menjinjing bertumpuk-tumpuk buku eksakta.

"**MINGGIIIIIIIR!**" bentak Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika ia dan tumpukan bukunya nyaris menabrak Kaito. Bodohnya, bukannya menghindari dan minggir dari jalur Rin, Kaito yang kenyataannya sedang melamun hanya berkata "Hah?" tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

SYUUUT!

BRUK! GEDUBRAK! BREK! BRAK! DUUAAAAR!(?)

Dan baiklah saudara-saudara! Sang indigo dan Lady Tsundere sama-sama terjatuh! Tak lupa dengan tubuh mereka yang bertaburan buku-buku tebal penambah marak suasana! Para penonton yang berada di koridor mulai mendekati tempat peristiwa, lalu menertawakan duo ini dengan terbahak-bahak! Silahkan ambil kamera dan potretlah dua insan ini selagi GRATIS!

Rin menyingkirkan buku-buku tebal yang menindih sebagian besar kaki dan badannya, lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. Sementara Kaito yang merasa bersalah langsung sigap merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan itu sambil menggumamkan kata "Maaf..maaf."

"Kau itu bodoh atau tuli? Sudah kubilang minggir, kau hanya diam seolah menunggu untuk ditabrak." gerutu Rin sinis sambil mengangkat kembali tumpukkan buku yang sudah dirapihkan Kaito.

Kaito yang masih merasa bersalah, berjalan mengekor dibelakang Rin sambil meminta maaf. Namun sayangnya, Rin tidak memberikan respon balasan dan hanya berlalu dengan cuek.

"Bo-Boleh kubantu? Seorang wanita tidak seharusnya membawa beban seberat ini." tawar Kaito, berharap dengan menawarkan bantuan, Rin akan memaafkannya.

Rin berhenti melangkah sejenak, lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah Kaito sambil tersenyum tipis, meskipun senyum itu terhalangi oleh tumpukan buku eksakta yang masing-masing tebalnya setara dengan sebuah kitab.

"Tengadahkan tangannmu." perintah Rin.

BRUUKK!

Rin menjatuhkan tumpukan buku itu secara mendadak ke atas telapak tangan Kaito yang menengadah. Kaito hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit di kedua telapak tangannya akibat beban berat yang tiba-tiba menindih telapak tangannya.

"Kalau kau memang laki-laki, bawalah buku ini sampai di Laboratorium IPA lantai tiga!" Ujar Rin dengan sinisme, lalu berjalan mendampingi Kaito yang berusaha susah payah berjalan dengan beban yang diangkatnya. Lantai tiga? Oh, kalau tahu jadinya seperti ini, Kaito lebih memilih untuk mati kebosanan dikelas.

Tapi, Kaito rela melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini demi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara atau lebih tepatnya 'membujuk' Rin. Mungkinkah Kaito ingin melakukan pendekatan layaknya remaja yang mengincar pujaan hatinya? Oh, tentu saja bukan. Kaito tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita manapun. Semua yang dilakukannya, adalah bagian dari 'rencana rahasia' yang akan terlihat hasilnya di chapter berikutnya.

* * *

><p>Near the Science Laboratory (Kaito's POV)<p>

* * *

><p>Sedikit lagi! SEDIKIT LAGI AKU SAMPAI DI LABORATORIUM!<p>

"Kau yang tadi pagi menyertai si pendek itu, 'kan?" Ucap Rin membuka percakapan. Aku yang sedang bertahan dari hal-hal yang menyiksa -anak tangga yang terus menanjak keatas, dan tumpukan buku eksak yang berat nan laknat- berusaha untuk memalingkan wajah ke arah Rin yang mengajakku bicara. Tidak mudah memang, menengok sambil membawa beban berat. Namun, sudah menjadi adab jika kita diajak berbicara, kita harus menatap wajah sang lawan bicara, 'kan?

"Namanya bukan 'Si Pendek'. Panggilah ia 'Len'."

Cih..lancang sekali gadis ini. Mengatai Len dengan sebutan 'si pendek'! Halo nona~ silahkan ambil meteran dan ukurlah tinggi badanmu. Pendek mengejek pendek. Memalukan. Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang sangat Len inginkan di dunia ini, tapi menurutku, kau itu nona yang menyebalkan!

BRUKK!

Dengan kasar, kubanting dengan kesal tumpukkan buku ini ke atas meja praktek. Yah, aku tidak marah ataupun sedang kesal. Hanya sedikit pelampiasan terhadap rasa lelah saja..

Aah..akhirnya bebas juga dari beban-beban menyebalkan ini. Aku mengelap keningku yang basah akibat keringat dengan punggung tanganku.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kalau soal pelayan, dia bisa memungutnya dari panti asuhan dan melatihnya, 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan, kau memilihku secara personal?" tanya Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hei nona, kau pikir, semua pelayan yang berasal dari panti asuhan adalah pelayan yang bertanggung jawab? Kau pikir melatih mereka yang masih awam dengan dunia Kepelayanan itu tidak sulit? Dan mengambil pelayan dari panti asuhan secara sembarangan, itu sama saja dengan mengambil kucing dari dalam karung. Belum tentu pelayan yang diambil adalah orang yang baik dan berpengalaman.

"Yang kutahu, Len hanya ingin DIRIMU yang menggantikan posisi pelayan pribadinya yang dulu. Dia tidak mau yang lain. Mengerti, nona?"

Rin terdiam. Lama sekali.  
>Ia memijit dagunya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan baik-baik perkataanku tadi.<p>

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi sayangnya, aku punya pekerjaan impian yang jauh lebih bagus daripada menjadi seorang pelayan."

Dan baiklah, dengan sombongnya, _lady tsundere_ melangkah keluar dari ruang laboratorium.  
>Padahal tadinya, kuharap ia akan berkata, 'Ya. Aku mau bekerja menjadi pelayan di Mansion Kagamine'. Baiklah, kalau nona yang satu ini memang sudah mempunyai pekerjaan yang diimpikannya, <em>fine<em>. Rin hanya belum tahu seberapa besar gaji seorang pelayan yang bekerja di Mansion kami.

"Kalau kau membutuhkanku atau Len, kami ada disekolah ini sampai sore." Ucapku untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum Rin menuruni tangga hingga langkah kakinya yang menuruni anak tangga tak terdengar lagi.

* * *

><p>Back to Classroom<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaito, kau kemana saja, sih?"<br>Bagus. Kini dia meraung-raung kepadaku dengan raut wajah yang menyedihkan daripada seekor kucing. Baiklah..sepertinya Len membutuhkanku sekarang.

"Kelihatannya kau membutuhkanku. Ada apa?" Aku balik bertanya.  
>"Tentu saja sekarang aku membutuhkanmu! Ayo, bantu aku keliling sekolah untuk mencari lebih banyak info tentang Rin!"<p>

Ah, Len. Sayangnya, aku sedang tidak ada kemauan untuk menyertaimu berkeliling sekolah. Lagipula, aku sedang lelah akibat insiden di koridor yang pada akhirnya berakibat sial-aku dan tumpukkan buku eksak laknat 'mendaki' tangga bersama-sama-.

"Kalau soal itu, tanya saja pada si wanita serba tahu." ujarku mensugestikan 'sesuatu' yang lebih membantu kepada Len.

"Wanita serbatahu? Siapa dia, Kaito?"

.

"Dia adalah.."

.

Siapakah wanita serbatahu itu?  
>Apakah rencana Kaito yang sebenarnya?<br>Akankah Rin mengubah keputusannya?

TURN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. More About Rin

A/N: **Haloooooo!** Margetts disini untuk melanjutkan fic yang ternyata udah nggak di-update selama setahun. **SETAHUN. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!** /gila  
>Oke, jadi...saya iseng ngebuka-buka kotak review untuk fic ini dan-wahai orang-orang yang sudah mereview, saya langsung merasa bersalah lho :(<p>

Maaf banget baru diupdate sekarang. Jujur-saya sempet kehabisan ide untuk fic ini dan memutuskan untuk discontinued. Tapi ngeliat review yang terus nambah, saya jadi- :')

Semuanya, makasih lho ya! Yang udah review, nge-fav, nge-follow story ini, yang udah ngebangun semangat saya buat ngelanjutin fic ini, saya lope kalian semua~ XD

**Pret. Nggak janji deh. Paling ini di-updatenya tahun depan /digiles.**

**Yaudahlah ya, langsung ke ceritanya aja-_-**

.

**Servant Of Pervert**

**_Chapter 3: More about Rin._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Story © margetts**

**Vocaloid ©Crypton**

**.**

_Warning!: OOC, sinetron banget (padahal author nggak pernah nonton sinetron), nggak jelas, nggak rapih, typo bertebaran, jokes garing._

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi, siang ini mau pergi ke mana? Starb*cks? Sev*l? Atau mau hunting Red Velvet? Atau—" Yuzuki terus nyerocos tentang kegiatan-kegiatan yang mungkin bisa mengisi waktu luang mereka sepulang sekolah. Namun, si lawan bicara—Gumi—tampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan obrolan ini. Ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya, yang kebetulan baru menerima pesan dari nomor privat.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana siang ini. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Gumi memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam _phone case_, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-teman se-geng nya.

"Hm? Apakah janji itu sangat penting?" timpal IA yang masih dapat didengar oleh Gumi dari kejauhan.

Gumi berhenti sejenak, menoleh pada sahabatnya yang terkenal elegan itu dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sebenarnya, tidak."

* * *

><p>Len membolos pelajaran. <strong>Lagi.<strong>  
>Dan kali ini kantin sekolah yang menjadi sasaran penghabisan waktunya dikala membolos pelajaran. Buruknya, Len juga membujuk gadis-serba-tahu itu untuk membolos pelajaran. Diluar dugaan, membujuk gadis ini cukup mudah, tinggal katakan berapa banyak uang yang akan kau bayar, dan ia akan datang kepadamu.<p>

'Gampang.' Pikir Len sambil menyendok krim_ topping Banana Milk Shake_-nya. Menunggu tidak akan pernah menjadi membosankan jika minuman ini sudah ditangan.

**.**

**PUK!**

Len merasakan tepukan pelan di pundak kanannya.  
>"Ekor kambing. Jus pisang. Kagamine Len." Ujar gadis berambut sehijau daun itu dengan ekspresi dan intonasi yang sama datarnya.<p>

'Si-sialan…lagi-lagi kunciranku disamakan dengan ekor kambing.' batinnya.

"Ah, Gumi! Err—maksudku, senior Gumi! Silahkan duduk!" Len menyambut senior kelas 12 itu dengan ramah dan senyum yang _oh-so-cute_, padahal jauh didalam hatinya ia merutuk kesal karena lagi-lagi kuncirannya disamakan dengan hewan sembelihan Idul Adha—kambing.  
>Gumi mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Len. Dari wajah gadis itu, terlihat sekali bahwa ia tidak terlalu ingin membuang-buang waktunya untuk hal sepele seperti ini—meskipun itu bersama pemuda setampan Len.<p>

"Tolong lakukan dengan singkat." Ujarnya datar. _See_? Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuang waktu.

.

"Uh, jadi…aku ingin tahu tentang Rin Kagamina. Aku penasaran dengan dia."

Mendengar nama gadis dengan model bando putih yang mencolok itu, sudut bibir Gumi berkedut sedikit, seperti ingin membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Rin Kagamina. Namanya manis sekali, sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang ia tampilkan diluar. Kasar, jago berkelahi, pemberani, pendiam, dan benci keramaian."  
>Len menyedot <em>Milk-Shake<em> nya sambil menggumamkan 'Uh-huh' singkat, tanda ia membenarkan dan setuju dengan perkataan Gumi.

"Orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Mereka hanya meninggalkan rumah dan sedikit harta. Terpaksa, Rin mengerjakan segala urusan rumah sendirian dan kakaknya pergi kerja." Lanjut Gumi.

Len terdiam sesaat. Membayangkan Rin—yang sampai sekarang—masih kuat menanggung rasa sakit karena kehilangan sambil mengurus semuanya sendirian. Untuk ukuran gadis seusianya, Rin termasuk gadis yang kuat luar dalam. Mungkin perilakunya sekarang diakibatkan karena ia tidak mendapat kelembutan lagi dari kedua orangtuanya. Sementara kakaknya selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk bersama dengan Rin.

Kalau dipikir, Len masih jauh lebih beruntung. Ia kaya, memiliki apa saja dan apa yang ia mau selalu ada. Pelayan yang ramah, baju-baju yang bagus, pulau pribadi, dan kakak indigo yang selalu ada disisinya.

Meskipun, terkadang ia sangat ingin menutup mulut Kaito dengan lakban ketika bawelnya sedang kambuh.

.

"Ya, kau lebih manja daripada Rin." Pekuliar. Kini Gumi berbicara seperti kakaknya yang mampu membaca pikiran orang dengan seenaknya.

"Tapi, pekerjaan kakaknya bagus juga. Sampai gajinya cukup untuk menyekolahkan Rin disini." Raut wajah Len mulai menunjukkan keantusiasan terhadap topik pembicaraan yang rasanya makin menarik saja.  
>"Oke, gajinya memang besar tapi—sejak kapan pekerjaan sebagai model playboy majalah LEMONADE termasuk kategori pekerjaan yang bagus?"<br>.

"**UHUK—!"**  
>.<p>

Len tersedak, kemudian terbatuk-batuk dengan tidak elitnya. Alis matanya berkerut sampai ingin bertemu. Sementara pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam '**Kakaknya Rin? RIN YANG ITU? ADALAH SALAH SATU MODEL DI MAJALAH FAVORITKU?!**' terus mengisi otak Len.  
>.<p>

"S-SIAPA NAMA KAKAKNYA?"  
>"<strong>Rinto Kagamina.<strong>"

Ah, model sialan itu. Model sialan yang selalu membuat Len iri berat ketika ia melihat foto-fotonya. Bagaimana tidak iri? Ia selalu difoto bergerombol dengan wanita-wanita seksi—kalau tidak di diskotik, di pantai, atau di kasino.

Dan, Rinto itu seperti menyindir fisik Len secara tidak langsung. Rinto dan Len sekilas memiliki wajah yang mirip, bedanya Rinto mempunyai badan yang seksi dan kekar—namun tidak sekekar atlet gulat. Tinggi? Tentu saja. Kalau kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kau akan mengira ia adalah atlet renang nasional—dengan warna kulit yang lebih cerah. Senyumannya memang terlihat sedikit arogan, namun memikat setiap kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

Sementara Len, oke…dia tidak setinggi dan sekekar Rinto. Dia hanya memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan menang di kekayaannya, itu saja. Dan jangan pernah menyinggung tentang tinggi badan jika kau sedang berada didekat Len.

"Sebenarnya Len, Rin itu tidak seburuk yang orang-orang kira. Aku mengenalnya dan, dia itu orang yang baik. Cerdas, tegar, gadis kuat yang tidak akan menangis karena seorang laki-laki. Pintar memasak—_appetizer, main dishes, desert, pastry,_ ia menguasai semuanya. Satu waktu, aku pernah mencoba _croissant_ buatan Rin. Dan itu _croissant_ terenak yang pernah kucoba." Gumi tersenyum manis, memberi tanda bahwa percakapan antara mereka akan segera berakhir.

Len manggut-manggut. Ia kini baru mengerti kalau Rin juga gadis biasa—suka memasak, cerdas, dan pandai mengurus urusan rumahnya. Rin bukan makhluk tanpa hati yang suka main fisik dan antisosial seperti yang orang-orang kira.

_See_? Pepatah _Don't judge a book by its cover _itu benar.

.

"**Cukup?**"

"Ya. Cukup." Len tersenyum dengan puas, kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop yang cukup tebal untuk Gumi. Seolah-olah pemimpin organisasi rahasia yang memberikan imbalan kepada pembunuh bayarannya.  
>"Terima kasih. Semoga sukses." Gumi beranjak pergi, namun ia menoleh kearah Len ketika ia merasakan pemuda itu menggamit jemarinya.<p>

Dan itu Len—dengan aura wajah yang berbeda. Bukan lagi siswa kelas 10 yang polos, namun seorang laki-laki yang sama mesumnya dengan om-om di bar pusat kota.

"Tapi…bagaimana kalau aku ingin berlama-lama denganmu?" Len berdiri, mendekati Gumi yang masih memasang wajah keheranan. Tangan kiri Len dengan nakalnya mulai melingkari pinggang Gumi. Peduli apa dengan penjaga kantin _kepo_ yang melirik aksi Len ini secara diam-diam.  
>"…kalau kau mau menghabiskan siang ini bersamaku, kau akan kubayar 3 kali lipat dari yang tadi." Len berbisik di telinga gadis itu dengan cara yang sangat seduktif.<p>

.

Gumi memutar bola matanya dengan bosan—seolah ia sudah biasa dengan godaan yang seperti itu.  
>Maaf saja, Len. Tapi Gumi itu mahal, dan ia gadis <em>single<em> yang berprinsip. Bukan _slut _yang hobi memasang foto porno dirinya sendiri di internet.

.

"Tawaran yang bagus. Tapi, kapan-kapan saja, ya?" Gumi mencubit pipi Len dengan gemas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

Len memandangi punggung gadis itu yang perlahan menghilang dibalik koridor sambil meringis menahan sakit di pipinya.

.

.

"Orang yang profesional." Lirihnya.

* * *

><p>"Hujan. Romantis sekali."<p>

Len mendelik ke arah Kaito yang mendadak menjadi pria melankolis—yang hatinya bakal tersentuh hanya gara-gara hujan. Sepasang matanya terus memandangi Kaito yang dengan kalemnya memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan. Entah mengapa, Len merasa kalau tatapan Kaito selalu berbeda jika yang dipandangnya adalah hujan—zat air yang diturunkan dari langit, seolah anugrah bagi seluruh makhluk di daratan.

Sejurus kemudian, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangan kiri Kaito yang mulai merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbau enak.

.

Sebotol coklat panas.

'_Coklat panas? Nii-san tau aja kalau hujan-hujan gini enaknya minum coklat panas._' Batin Len dalam hati sambil memandangi sebotol coklat panas itu layaknya seekor kucing yang memandangi mangsanya.

"Tidak boleh, Len. Ini sudah dipesan seseorang." Tutur Kaito sembari menjauhkan botol coklat panas itu dari jangkauan Len. Sialan, sejak kapan pemuda ini mampu membaca pikirannya tanpa menatap matanya terlebih dahulu?

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau mau jadi jongos yang disuruh-suruh beli ini-itu di kantin?" cibir Len.  
>"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Nah, tolong antarkan coklat ini ke bawah. Nanti akan kubuatkan <em>banana parfait<em> kesukaanmu itu."

Len menyambar botol itu dan dengan gesit menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, meninggalkan Kaito yang sedang sedikit bernostalgia. Kalau urusannya sudah_ banana parfait_ buatan Kaito, apapun—selama itu masih waras—akan Len lakukan.

.

Ketika baru setengah jalan menuruni anak tangga, Len baru ingat kalau ia lupa menanyakan ke Kaito kepada siapa ia hendak memberikan coklat ini.

**.**

**Bagus. Bagus banget, Len.**

Len bergegas naik kembali ke lantai dua untuk menemui Kaito, namun langkahnya tercekat ketika kedua matanya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang sedang meringkuk sendirian di sudut koridor. Melihat keadaan yang ironis itu, Len berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya. Semakin mendekkat, semakin jelaslah bahwa rambut pirang gadis itu lepek karena basah. Seragamnya basah kuyup, dan pita putih yang sepertinya familiar di mata Len itu layu karena terkena air.

.

.

Tunggu—itu Rin!

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Len dengan hebohnya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rin yang gemetaran. Sebagai reaksi atas perlakuan Len, Rin mendongakkan kepalanya dan balas menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bete dan jutek.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku baik-baik saja?" ujarnya ketus.  
>Len memperhatikan Rin dari atas hingga bawah. Tatapannya redup, kulitnya memucat, tubuhnya menggigil, dan suara gemerutuk giginya terdengar jelas karena kedinginan. Jelas tidak ada tanda-tanda sehat dari tubuh Rin.<p>

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Len langsung melepaskan blazernya dan memakaikan ke punggung Rin yang bergetar kedinginan. Ia pun teringat kepada sebotol coklat panas yang dibawanya.

Len menyerahkan coklat panas itu kepada Rin. Peduli apa dengan seseorang yang sudah memesan coklat panas ini.

"Coklat panas, minumlah."  
>Rin meraih botol itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran, lalu meneguk coklat panas itu hingga habis.<p>

"Jangan berdiam disini. Anginnya kencang." Len membantu Rin berdiri, namun gadis itu menepis tangannya begitu saja.  
>"Ck. Sudahlah, aku bisa sendiri." Rin pun akhirnya berhasil berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan Len, meskipun jalannya masih sempoyongan dan nyaris menabrak pilar bangunan yang berada didepannya.<p>

"Rin, kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" Len yang khawatir pun mulai meraih tangan Rin agar ia bisa membantunya berjalan. Namun, lagi-lagi tangan itu ditepisnya.

.

"**Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa—**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUBRAK!**

.

Dan, begitulah. Rin yang keras kepala dan masih tetap mempertahankan gengsi akhirnya pingsan, saudara-saudara!

.

Len kelabakan. Kaito masih nostalgia diatas. Hujan belum berhenti. Dan supir antar-jemput juga belum datang.

_What a great day._

* * *

><p>Dan, disinilah Rin. Di kamar mewah tempat ia menghabiskan satu malam dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dan begitu ia membuka matanya, terlihatlah Kaito dan seorang pelayan wanita yang membawa nampan berisi sarapan.<p>

Setelah Kaito membujuk Rin habis-habisan agar ia mau sarapan, akhirnya dengan berat hati gadis itu melahap sedikit demi sedikit bubur dari nampan sarapannya.

Sesekali ia berbincang kepada Kaito—diselingi dengan protes tentang betapa lancangnya Len karena ia telah 'menculiknya' tanpa izin.

"Kaito, kau tahu apartemen murah yang letaknya dekat sekolah?" tanya Rin.  
>"Eh—ada sih. Memangnya kenapa dengan rumahmu?" Jawab Kaito sambil membuka tirai kamar—yang seharusnya menjadi tugas seorang pelayan."Aku ingin kabur dari rumah—neraka lebih tepatnya. <strong>Dan tolong jangan tanya kenapa<strong>."

.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, sudut bibir Kaito mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman.  
>.<p>

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bertanya tentang hal-hal yang pribadi."

Tentu saja, ia tidak perlu bertanya apa-apa. Karena semuanya sudah bisa ia baca di kedua iris azure yang sinarnya mulai meredup itu.

.

"Rin! Kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Len mendobrak pintu kamar dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi—bahkan mampu membuat air susu di gelas Rin bergetar. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Rin yang masih menghabiskan sarapannya di ranjang. Lucunya, ekspresi Len menggambarkan seolah-olah Rin baru saja mengalami operasi amputasi di kedua kakinya.

"Nggak usah sok polos. Aku tahu kau sedari tadi menguping diluar." Tutur Rin—sama juteknya dengan yang kemarin. Sementara Len hanya cengar-cengir nggak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Kau yakin, Rin? Bukankah kau sama sekali tidak membawa uang?" Kaito melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terpotong tanpa memerdulikan Len barang satu detik pun. Rin menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, baru ingat kalau ia kabur begitu saja tanpa membawa tas maupun uang.

"Mungkin didekat sini ada lowongan kerja part-time. Jadi, aku akan bekerja sepulang sekolah untuk membayar sewa apartemenku."  
>"Tidak usah jauh-jauh, Rin! Kau kerja part-time disini saja! Dengan menjadi pelayanku~" Ajak Len dengan semangat dan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Sayangnya, reaksi Rin tidak seindah aksi Len. Rin hanya membalas ajakan Len dengan tatapan yang bercampur antara jutek, gengsi, dan ragu.<p>

.

Namun, bukan Len jika ia berhenti di tengah jalan jika sudah membujuk seseorang.

.

"Nggak usah gengsi, Rin! Orang-orang disini ramah, dan gajinya lumayan, lho." Len membuka laci kamar yang berada di samping Rin, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan mengambil isi dari amplop itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah setumpuk uang yang jika dihitung akan memiliki nominal yang jumlah angkanya sekitar 8 digit.

Rin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tumpukkan uang itu. Padahal, apa yang ditampakkan di wajahnya sungguh berbeda dengan hatinya yang berteriak-teriak seperti, **'INI?! UANG SEBANYAK INI DIBILANG 'LUMAYAN' ?! De-dengan uang sebanyak ini, aku bisa memasak menu makanan yang enak selama 3 bulan penuh!**'

.

Seolah tersihir dengan pesona lembaran-lembaran uang yang ada didalam sana, tiba-tiba rasa tertarik untuk bekerja di Mansion ini pun mulai timbul di benak Rin.  
>Saat ini, Rin sangat membutuhkan uang. Dan lagipula, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjaga gengsi didepan Len.<p>

.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian, "…karena aku tidak punya uang, ba-baiklah. Aku bersedia menjadi pelayanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jreng.**

**.**

**JRENG.**

**.**

**.**

**JREEEEEENG!** **Akhirnya Rin bersedia bekerja di Mansion ini, saudara-saudara! Ambil confetti dan afro-mu lalu kita menari bersama dibawah rembulan~!**

**Pret**. Maaf, lupakan yang barusan.

.

"**YEEEEEEYYY RIN! CONGRATULATIONS, AND CELEBRATIONS!**" Len pun memeluk Rin dengan gaje-nya. Dan sebagai balasan, Len mendapat sebuah tempelengan keras di pipi kirinya. Aww~  
>"Maaf, kita nggak akan mengadakan <em>celebrations<em> untuk hal ini, Len." Ujar Kaito datar, sontak mengubah raut wajah ceria Len menjadi normal kembali.  
>"Hei, 'kan aku yang ingin mengadakan <em>celebrations<em>! Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, kau main kelinci dirumah saja." Len ngotot.  
>"Aku juga tidak ikut. Lebih baik aku menyaksikan kelinci yang memakan wortelnya sampai habis ketimbang menghamburkan uang untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini." Timpal Rin yang rupanya berada di pihak Kaito.<br>"Aaaaaah! Rin dan Kaito sama jahatnya!"

Dan begitulah, pagi di Mansion Kagamine terasa lebih ramai dari pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya.

**To Be Continued**

.

**OMAKE:**

"Kaito, kau itu pintar sekali, aku kini baru mengerti lho arti dari 'seseorang-sudah-memesan-coklat-panas-ini'. Dan aku juga menyadari alasan mengapa kau menyuruhku mengantarkannya kebawah." Kaito tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan adiknya. Tak hanya itu, rencana 'merekrut Rin menjadi pelayan' yang dirancangnya pun ternyata sukses besar.

"Yang terpenting, sekarang Rin sudah menjadi pelayanku! Ah, enaknya kupakaikan seragam maid yang seperti apa, ya?"

Kaito pun menjauh dari Len yang mulai mengawang-awang bersama khayalannya tentang Rin yang memakai seragam maid.

.

.

**Next Chapter!**

**_ "A-AKU TIDAK MAU TERSENYUM DI DEPAN SI PERVERT ITU!"_**

**_"Memangnya kau dirumah biasa pakai apa?"  
>"T-Shirt dan celana boxer bekas kakakku."<em>**

**_._**

**_"Permisi tuan, green tea anda sudah datang. Bolehkah saya masuk?"_**

**_Rin memulai training-nya sebagai maid di Kagamine Mansion! Bagaimanakah Rin melaluinya? RINTANGAN APAKAH YANG AKAN RIN HADAPI? MODUS APA LAGI YANG AKAN RIN TERIMA DARI LEN? DAN YANG DIPOJOK_****_ ITU KOLOR SIAPA?!_**

**_Penasaran 'kan? Makanya, tungguin next chapter-nya, ya! x)_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>YATTA~ akhirnya terupdate juga setelah setahun lamanya, huhu :')<br>Yang ini udah dibetulin. Soalnya spoiler buat next chap agak nggak nyambung orz._.**

Bagi yang udah lama nungguin, saya harap kalian sekarang udah bahagia (pret) karena fic ini sudah di-update~ (pret part2)  
>Gimana? Tokohnya agak jauh beda dar chapter yang sebelumnya ya? Iya, saya ngerasa kok. Soalnya udah setahun nggak diupdate dan saya bener-bener lupa dengan karakter-karakter mereka. Miris, memang :)<p>

DAAAAN, JUDULNYA DIUBAH LHO! Tadinya 'Will be Servant Of Pervert'. Tapi karena di chap ini Rin udah jadi pelayan Len si mas-mas pervert, makanya saya ganti judulnya :)

Oke, sekarang waktunya curhaaaaat~! *diketekin Gakupo*

Ahem, margecchi sedang galau karena UH 2 banyak yang remedial. Gimana nggak remed, dulu waktu SMP KKM itu masih ada yang 68. Di SMA? KKM terendah 78.

**KAWAN-KAWAN, TUJUH DELAPAN. Termasuk Fisika, Matematika, Biologi, dan Kimiah loh ya ;)  
><strong>Dan UAS sudah didepan mata. DAAAAAN, SELAMA UAS, YANG KELAS 10 HARI SABTU MASUK, HUAHAHAHAH! /deritaanakkelas10Padahal biasanya cuma sampai Jum'at. Miris.

Yaudah lah ya, doain margecchi semoga UAS lancar dan raport nggak ada yang dibawah KKM! Wish mi laaaaaak~! \m/

**Terakhir, bagi yang sekedar mampir untuk baca, yang review, yang nge-fav, yang nge-alert, MAKASIH BANYAAAAAK~! Saya lope-lope sama kalian~ X)**

**/ditendang**

**Bersedia review 'kan? Iya?! Aaaaa makasiiiiih~ XD *peluk-peluk readers***


End file.
